random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Worlds, Big Drama - Transcript form
I transcribed an entire NickDominates video. Here ya gooooo ---- - "K"? Did my own son just "K" me? (intro) - "Hey, guys! What is going on? And today we are playing another one of these stupid little games that you guys always request, this one is called 'Smallworlds'." - "It actually looks pretty cute except for the horrifyingly pale girl that's standing next to me." - "Look at her, she's showing all the skin." - "So, it's your girl Anya Dicki here, you know who it is!" - "And I just spawned in here, and I'm just like... you know... high or something." - "So I have to click myself... I don't have to click myself honey, your man will click me." - "Face? Oh my god we can get plastic surgery, this is exactly what I want." - "Ohhh..." (disgusted look) - "Alright, I think that looks good..." - "I mean, I don't want to be a paley ailey..." - "Is that my skin or is it snow?" - "Please, I need a new hairstyle." - "Oh my god I really need a new hairstyle... just pretty much anything would be better than what I have." - "That one gives me a big forehead..." - "I look like a monkey with down syndrome." - "Alright, there we go, this is cute." - "Is this the sims 5? It just might be!" - "Are the characters supposed to look like they have mental illness? Or is that just like a bonus feature?" - "Pink eyes?! Oh my god, yes!" - "Oh my god!" - "Ew!" - "I'm actually offended by like 90% of these." - "Alright, those aren't bad or something." - "Alright we need- oh, we need the most luscious lips." - "Oh my god, yes." - "And some pink lips. Don't ask why your man's pencil is pink." - "Oh, we can get a butt chin, we can get wrinkles- no, I don't want to be an oldy moldy..." - "Oh, we can get some contouring though. Yeah, let's do some contouring." - "Alright, there we go!" (gasp) - "Oh my god! I look so much better!" - "Better than you, stupid." - "Oh my god hi!" (gasp) (clapping) - "I got weed." - "Umm... what outfit do I want? I want, like a reveali- oh, I want thi- no, that one doesn't show cleavage..." - "I mean, what I'm wearing now would just get me killed in several countries." - "Oh, I can't afford it, I'm poor!" - "Can a man date me?" - "Can I just try it on and keep it? Like, come on." - "Oh my god this is exactly what I need in my life!" - "Alright I can afford it now! I can afford it now!" - "Oh my god, yes!" - "Any gents want to meet me on the dance floor?" - "...And everyone hates me." - "'Sit at the bar'? Oh, this little blondie knows how to turn up, I wanna be friends with her!" - "Hey girl that's less prettier than me!" (gasp) - "Hi Dan!" - "Oh, I got a drink! I'm turning up! Oh my god, yes! Look at me!" - "Oh my god, oh my god! She is just breaking it-" (Chum Drum Bedrum playing) - "What is this?" - "I can shoot it at someone's head? Oh, shoot at this ugly girl." - "That's a sleeping girl." - "Level 4, your bae could never." - "We're going to Anya Dicki's house!" - "Alright so this is where I'm gonna have to bring back all of my men so I have to make sure there's at least a bed inside." - "Hello- okay, there's a bed..." - "It's not a double bed, but there's a bathtub..." - "I'll give him a foot massage." - "'Dress my house'?" - "Oh, she gave me a free chair! I can give someone a lap dance in this chair." - "Let's put the chair... let's put the chair by the marijuana we can get high while we give him a lap dance." - "Oh, she's giving me just so much free stuff." - "Okay, let's put the bed..." - "Sleep is for ugly people, we'll just put the bed outside." - "We can woohoo on this couch..." - "I'll be a stripper and dance on this table..." - "And this is where I'll make his dinner, in this microwave." - "Oh, it's on the floor." - "I'll cook for you, honey." - "Okay, I can't put it on the counter, so it has to be awkwardly on the floor." - "Everything a man wants - a couch, a woman stripping on the table and a nice meal." - "Oh, god, we can actually put songs on here?" - "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, do they have it?" - "Please please please!" (gasp) (dancing with Harry Styles standee to "Pillowtalk" by Zayn) - "Alright I actually can't play it, 'cause you know, my video will get deleted because you know... you know." - "I don't wanna personalize my home, I wanna get a man! God!" - "Oh, 'Anya Dicki's House'?" - "No, this is gonna be 'Anya Dicki's Lair'." - "'A quiet suburban house'? Oh my god, no." - "'A place to get freaky and get down and yeah or something'." - "Pink, I want everything to just be pink. Exterior walls, pink." - "Ew, do I want regular grass or ratty grass? Why would I want ratty grass?" (gasp) - "Oh my god!" - "Wait, let me take a screenshot!" - "Oh my god, okay, wait. We have to take one right at the butt." - "Oh my god." - "Alright, I wanna go community with people... let's see where I can go-" (gasp) - "Valenstine's Day? Oh my god, yes!" - "Hey lady!" - "No wonder she's so cold and frigid. She hasn't been with a man in ages." (gasp) - "There's a high school? Oh my god, yes." - "'Harlem High School'?" - "Four.. four and a half stars? Really? My real-life high school got, like, maybe one star because kids would get stabbed with knifes there, but, you know, who cares?" - "'No swearing', 'no sexual'? Oh, screw that. I'll do whatever I want, I'm the bad girl in school." - "Hey everyone, its Anya Dicki, your girl!" - "Oh, let's go flirt with this shirtless boy." and this is where I stop and I'll probably finish later Category:Stuff by PixelMiette